Dreaming
by xBeMinex
Summary: Brennan's mad at Booth but he is injured. Sweet little one shot


**A/N;**

**This little one shot came me to sitting in work a few weeks, wasnt too sure of it but my wonderful beta Aubrey and the brillaint Lisa liked it, so decided to post anyway so hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish they were mine but there not **

Dreaming 

"Hey!" He shouted to her as she stormed away

"I'm not talking to you!" She replied, but she stopped walking.

"Why, because of what I said back there?" He shot back. She spun round and faced him.

"Yes! You know I can handle myself, and for you to tell other agents not to let me in, when my partner's life is in danger, that…" She trailed off. "I have saved your life before, and not just the once." She said, her voice ever so gentle as her eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"I'm sorry." He said looking into her eyes seeking forgiveness, which wasn't as forth coming as it normally was. "I really am sorry, but you," He opens his arms and after a little hesitation she stepped into his arms and they surrounded her small frame, "You are worth more to me alive than… than…" He couldn't finish the sentence as everything went black, his arms dropped to his sides as he dropped to the floor.

"Booth" She screamed as she sunk to her knees. "No, Booth, come on, stay with me" She called as the paramedics and agents ran towards them. "Please don't leave me" She screamed, as agents pulled her off and the paramedics got to work.

It was the smell he noticed first as he slowly regained consciousness. He hated the smell of hospitals, mainly because he has spent more than enough time in them. The second thing he noticed was the hands that held on to his, and a smile broke out, much to the annoyance of his dry mouth and chapped lips. He squeezed her hands and the woman stirred slightly. He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the knuckles. It was then Dr Temperance Brennan's head shot up and her eyes focused on Seeley Booth lying in the bed awake, with her hand resting on his chest.

"You're awake." She stated.

"Yeah, Bones, I am." He said as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move!" Brennan almost shouted

"Why?" Booth asked, a little puzzled, but he didn't move.

"Because the doctor said that as soon as you wake up I have to tell the nurse, because they think you might have sustained brain damage." Brennan said

"Bones, I am fine. I feel okay." Booth said as he pulled on her hand.

Brennan laughed and took a step closed to the bed. He pulled on her hand again and smiled that goofy smile of his. She took one more step before he pulled her down for a hug.

"Come here" He said as he moved to the side of the bed. Brennan lay down beside him, as his hand came round her back. He gently ran his fingers up and down her spine, a move that he knew she liked and also settled her if she was tired. Her eyes began to feel tired and heavier as he continued with his gentle movements.

"I thought I lost you." Brennan said.

"I'm sorry." Booth said his voice thick with remorse.

"You were out for two days and I thought I had lost the one good thing in my life." Brennan said as a tear escaped from her eye. "The one man I had opened my heart up to and agreed to marry, and he was going to leave me." she finished as more tears escaped.

"Hey," Booth soothed, "I would never leave you, okay?"

"You can't say that. You will leave me at one point, everyone does."

"Temperance I promise that as long as I can help it, I will never leave you. You and Parker are the most important people in my life. I can't begin to imagine what these last few days have been like because I don't know how I would have coped if it was you lying here." Booth said as he turned his body to face her. He brought his hand up a tucked a stray hair away from her face. "I love you babe, and I will always come back to you." he finished as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"So much for not moving." She laughed.

"I did tell you I was fine. I am your big strong FBI agent."

"Well according to your t-shirt, FBI stands for Female Body Inspector." She joked.

"Well you didn't complain last time I was FBI." He joked back.

"You should get some rest." Booth said. "You look tired. Please tell me you didn't stay awake the whole time I was out of it."

"I didn't." Brennan smiled, but her eyes showed that she had.

"I didn't mean just tell me that, I meant…oh never mind" He said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Love you." Brennan said, as she placed a kiss on his chest, and drifted off to sleep, safe in his arms.

"Love you, too." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

A few hours had passed and both had drifted off to sleep.

"Do you think there has been any change?" Jack Hodgins asked Cam and Angela as they walked along the corridor to Booth's room.

"From what I read of his chart yesterday, he seems ok, they are just waiting on him to wake up." Cam said.

"When will that be?" Angela asked, the sadness showing in her voice.

"Just whenever he is ready to" Cam said.

"Isn't that Booth's room those nurses are gathered outside" Angela asked as she stopped dead.

"You don't think" Hodgins asked

"No he can't have can he?" Cam asked.

"There is only one way to find out" Hodgins said as the trio started walked tenably towards the gather group of about 10 nurses.

"Excuse me, but is Seeley Booth alright?" Cam asked.

"I think he is fine" One nurse said. "More than fine" another chipped in as they giggled like a team of high school cheerleaders.

"Haven't you got work to be doing" Angela asked, her voice and face displaying her irritation, as they blocked the window and door. The nurses walked away muttering to one another. Angela looked through the window into the room and tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her. Hodgins and Cam stood either side of Angela and looked through the glass.

"It that?" Hodgins asked.

"Yep." Angela said.

"But when?" Cam asked.

"A few weeks ago" Angela smiled.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Cam asked.

"She didn't want people to know, they weren't ready yet." Angela said.

They stood at the window for a few minutes before Cam broke the silence. "Come on we should go, this feels weird watching them"

"Yeah," Hodgins agreed, "Feels like we are invading even though they are sleeping"

"Okay, we'll come back later." Angela said. "But don't you think they look so adorable though?" She said as they walked back down the corridor.

Brennan stirred on the bed, as did Booth.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked

"I just thought I heard Angela's voice." Brennan said.

"You were probably just dreaming." Booth yawned.

"Yeah, you're right." Brennan agreed as she placed her head back on the pillow bedside Booth's and closed her eyes.

"I'm always right." Booth said drifting back to sleep.

"Dream on Booth." Brennan said she drifted back to sleep along with him.

**A/N: Hope you like it and if you can please leave a review**

**Until next time, **

**Love and hugs x **


End file.
